This study aims to identify a safe and effective alternative to hormone replacement therapy to treat menopausal symptoms in women at increased risk for breast cancer. Women at high risk for breast cancer with frequent menopausal symptoms will be recruited to investigate the effect of a soy dietary supplement bar on their menopausal symptoms and serum hormone levels. Women with frequent hot flashes or night sweats will be randomized using a double-blind, cross-over study design to receive either a placebo bar or a soy dietary supplement bar or a soy dietary supplement bar for 3 months with one month of wash-out protocols. Blood samples will be taken on two consecutive days at baseline, and during the last week of each of the two 3 month study periods. Serum levels of estrone estradiol estrone sulfate androstenedione and follicle stimulating hormone will be measured. Urine samples will be analyzed for phytoestrogens. Subjects will keep a daily symptom diary for the entire seven-month study. A matched group of control women form the same high risk group, but with low symptomatology,will also be studied in order to compare hormone levels between women reporting high versus low symptomatology. This study proposed to determine 1) if a soy dietary supplement bar relieves menopausal symptoms in women at high risk for breast cancer 2) if a soy dietary supplement bar effects hormone levels and 3) the relationship between menopausal symptoms and hormone levels.